


The War of Ages

by DragonForce



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Magic, Secrets, good humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForce/pseuds/DragonForce
Summary: It has been five months since Ash left Unova to travel Kalos and Alola. Since then, Cilan has returned from his own journey to rejoin his brothers at the Striaton Gym. But all is not well. A new threat is on the horizon, one who is determined to destroy the brothers. Now, with the fate of Unova, and their friends, on the line, the triplets will have to look inside themselves to discover a secret power, learn to control it, and challenge the darkness within themselves. The terms? Winner takes all."A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken."~Ecclesiastes 4:13
Relationships: Dent | Cilan/Iris
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Striaton City, Unova

12:01 a.m.

The world was dark around him. Shadows seemed to leap out of their blackened nooks as he passed. Eyes seemed to stare at him from those shadows. Chills ran up and down his spine, along with the sense that something really bad was about to happen. A heavy fog bank drifted around him, so thick he could cut it with a knife. There was an eerie silence. He felt he was standing in a vast void of nothingness.

"H-hello?" he called attentively into the darkness. There was no response from the shadows. He took a step forward, cringing as his foot came down hard on a stick and the branch snapped harshly. A cold wind slammed into his back and he shuddered, turning back briefly in the direction he'd come, searching for some sort of clue as to where he was or what he was doing there.

What's going on? he wondered. The last thing I remember is coming home from the Pokemon Center after that Gym Battle. I was so tired. It was so weird. Maybe I went to bed? That was it. He was asleep. It was all a dream. It had to be. Nothing else made any sense.

Then why, his traitorous mind hissed. Does everything seem so real?

There was a crack like a whip and the world disoriented itself around him. He screamed, falling into a pit of darkness. He hit the ground...a ground made of solid nothingness. Slowly and painfully, he staggered to his feet, panting and scanning his surroundings for any way out of this nightmare.

A cold laugh flooded the silence. With a startled yell, he swung around, reaching into his pocket, feeling for a poke ball. He cautiously drew out the familiar round capsule and held it up with a quaking hand. Taking a deep breath, he tossed it forward, waiting for the blue light and his partner to appear.

Nothing happened. The ball hit the grass, dormant.

A flash of lightning illuminated the heavens and a crack of thunder shook the darkness. A roar echoed throughout the shadows and, with a gasp, he scooped up the poke ball and scrambled for cover behind a large unidentifiable object that kind of felt like a tree.

Footsteps. Running footsteps.

He heard them coming towards him. He braced himself, preparing for the worst. His breaths became shorter and more constricted as he pressed his back further against the cold object. He had no pokemon and no way to fight back against whatever was there.

"Cilan!"

A scream. A familiar voice. He twisted around to see a dark figure dart past, their face overshadowed by the darkness. A burst of red lightning flew by his face and he fell backwards onto the grass just as the light struck the fleeing figure and threw them to the earth only yards away. He could not move or react to help however. It was as though he was glued to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

As he struggled to stand back up, a cloaked figure suddenly emerged from the darkness and drifted towards him. Its body glowed with the same red light. He cringed back, covering his face with his arms, fearing he was about to meet the same fate as the other being.

"NO!"

The bellow came from a few yards away. A third figure leaped out of nowhere and threw itself protectively in front of the first. It did no good however, as it too was sent crashing to the earth by the second.

And then the figure turned on him.

Feeling as though he'd been released from some sort of trap, he scrambled backwards on his hands and knees, heart throbbing in terror. What was this thing? What did it want from him?

The figure raised it's hands. Though he could not see his face, he could see the reflection of its eyes, two pools of burning fury. A red glow illuminated the clearing as the lightning burst towards him. Agonizing pain swept through him as the light struck him and he fell backwards onto the earth and everything faded to black...

Cilan snapped awake with a yell. His heart was pounding furiously, his breaths weak and caught in his throat. Sweat poured down his face by the bucketful and he felt a burning pain in his chest. I'm okay, he tried to convince himself. It was all just a bad dream. But it's over now.

He heard a rustle from the corner of the room and saw the concerned glow of Pansage's chocolate brown eyes reflecting in the moonlight. The monkey gave a small yip, as though trying to be reassuring. It sprang up onto his bed beside him and gave him a look as if to say: is everything all right?

"I'm okay," Cilan tried to assure it. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

He sighed deeply and gazed out his window at the moon, full and clear. His attention was then drawn to his clock. The hands read 12:03 a.m. Midnight. Perfect. He hated midnight. Mostly due to Chili's knack for making up ghost stories just because he knew Cilan couldn't stand them. Nothing good ever happened at midnight.

No use crying over spilt tea, he decided groggily. He might as well get up, as it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep for a while. With a breathy sigh, he drug himself over to his mirror. He realized in that moment how much he looked like a zombie. His hair was twisted in every which way and he looked like a half-drunken vampire. "Ungghh," he groaned, slumping and burying his head in his hands. "I look horrid."

"Pan--pansage?" the grass-type tilted its head curiously.

Cilan had gotten pretty good at guessing what the pokemon was thinking by this point. "No, I don't need to take a sick day. I'm...perfectly...all right." He stumbled as he started to head back towards bed and the pain in his chest flared again. He threw out an arm and was just able to catch himself on the edge of his dresser.

"Pan--pan--sage!"

"I'm fine!" Cilan insisted. "Really! I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm...just going to go...back to bed."

As he reached the mattress, he heard something glass shatter down the hall. He paused, turning slowly back towards the door. "What in Unova?" he questioned. "Pansage, did you hear that?" Pansage jumped onto his shoulders nervously as Cilan cautiously opened the door and peered off down the corridor.

"Hello?" he whispered, hearing his voice echo back to him. "Is somebody there?" There was no response. This is a prank isn't it? "Chili? Come on, the game's up. Come out. I know what you're trying to do. It's not very funny." He waited. There was no sign of his red-haired brother. Slowly, he stepped into the hallway, beginning to feel worried now. "Chili?" His voice cracked. "Cress, really. I never thought you would stoop this low! Cress? Guys?"

Silence was his only greeting.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of his courage, Cilan grabbed a flashlight and began to move down the passageway, one tiny step at a time. "This isn't funny, you two!" he called into the darkness. "This is a bitter trick and it's only going to leave a sour taste when I find you!"

He reached Cress's room first. The door was hanging open. "Cress?" he whispered, gently pushing the door open. The room was empty and Cress was nowhere to be seen. It looked like a struggle had taken place, Cilan noted. Books were scattered all across the floor, some shredded to pieces. The glass that he had heard fall was lying next to the window, which had apparently come off of its latch, which Cilan found sort of odd considering it only opened from the inside.

"Cress?"

Cilan began to back out of his brother's room and quickly scanned the hall behind him. Pansage leaped from his shoulders and scampered off down the hallway. Not waiting for it to come back, Cilan quickly moved on to Chili's room. It wasn't a wreck like Cress's but still, there was no sign of either brother.

"Chili?" Cilan hissed, feeling his heart dropping as all the horror movies he'd seen started to come alive in his brain. 13 Gastlys. Litwick Mansion. Yamask of the Opera. He really regretted watching all of them now.

"Where are you guys?"

Pansage let out a sudden yap as it reemerged from the darkness, nearly sending Cilan into cardiac arrest. "Pansage!" he gasped. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

"Pan--sage--sage--pansage!" Pansage held out a shining green stone, no bigger than the size of its paw.

Cilan took it from it. "What is it?" he questioned.

A chilling wind suddenly swept through the hallways and cold laughter flooded into Cilan's brain. With a screech, Pansage took refuge on Cilan's head. The teen, meanwhile, felt his legs trembling as a shadow crept over the glow of the moon from the windows. The flashlight in his hand flickered and then died.

Everything went dark. Cilan could see nothing and could hear nothing except the rasping breathing of Pansage and the beating of his own heart.

"W-who's there?" he stammered.

There was a flash of lightning and a cloaked figure could be seen in the window. It glanced his way for a mere moment and then, the light faded. When the lightning illuminated everything a second time, Cilan looked back at the window expectantly.

The figure was gone.

A moment later, his flashlight puttered back to life. He flicked it off and on a couple of times just to be sure. "Cress?" he called once more. "Chili?"

Somehow, he knew they weren't going to answer him. This hadn't been some kind of cruel joke. This had been real. All of it. The dream had been real. The fear had been real. The figure had been real.

And Cress and Chili...were gone.


	2. A Friendly Battle Challenge

Melemele Island, Alola

2:12 p.m.

The air over Alola was still.

So still, in fact, that not even a Wingull could break the peace. Waves rolled lazily onto the shore and slunk back to their watery grave. Tidal pools gurgled in silence and colonies of Dwebble cautiously peeked out of their claw-crafted homes towards the empty beach...only to find themselves almost trampled by an overly enthusiastic boy and his partner.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Ash Ketchum watched in eager anticipation as the furry yellow pokemon sprang from his shoulders and summoned a huge wave of electricity around its body, aiming and firing it at a nearby pokemon. A Dartrix. And the pokemon's trainer was ready with a comeback.

"Dartrix! Stop them in their tracks with Razor Leaf!" Hau yelled, thrusting a hand out before him. The plump bird drew its wings back and its feathers glowed green as a storm of sharp leaves flew up it. With a swift motion, Dartrix sent these leaves spiraling towards the Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided with a tremendous explosion and both Pokemon fell back, uninjured. "That's it, Dartrix!" Hau cheered. "And now it's our turn! Use Leaf Blade!"

Dartrix suddenly dove from the air, sharp green leaves exploding from its tail-feathers.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash countered. 

Pikachu complied, crouching down on all fours and, as Dartrix neared, it lightly sprang out of the way. The grass-type missed it by millimeters and smashed face first into the sand. Pikachu sighed a breath of relief as it spun back around and waited for its trainer's next command.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprang into action, leaping in a haywire pattern towards its opponent. "PikapikapikapikaCHU!" it cried as it slammed into Dartrix, sending it flying backwards and rolling across the shore.

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Let's finish this up in one move, Pikachu! Use Electroweb!"

"No!" Hau shouted. "Dartrix, get up! Hurry!"

Dartrix stumbled, struggling to pull itself upright. Its eyes widened as the faint yellow glow appeared at the tip of Pikachu's tail. A huge ball of electricity followed and Pikachu leaped into the air, preparing to throw it.

"Dodge it!" Hau cried, watching the scene in horror. Was he about to be defeated so easily? What would his grandfather think? Dartrix narrowed its eyes, focusing on the ball of lightning barreling towards it. At the last moment, it dove out of the way, rolling over and over in the grass before coming back to hover in midair, the lightning exploding into the sand where it had been lying only moments before. "Great job, Dartrix!" Hau cheered. "And now, I think it's time we wrap this battle up, don't you, Ash?" he called tauntingly to the other trainer.

"Ready whenever you are," Ash answered, twisting his hat backwards. He was serious now. "Pikachu! Get ready!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu crouched down, knowing what was coming next.

"All right, Dartrix! It's time!" Hau thrust out his left arm, revealing a large white bracelet and a small green gem. "Let's show 'em our new strength!" He struck a defensive pose and Dartrix did the same. Green light began to shine between them and Dartrix suddenly seemed much stronger. "Use Bloom Doom!"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled over the opposing trainer's shouts, touching his own Z-crystal. "Let's go with Full. Power. Now!" Electricity crackled through the air as they took up a position of their own. "Use Giga Bolt Havoc!"

Simultaneously, the two pokemon sprang into action. All around Dartrix, flowers began to appear in the sand. At the same time, a huge ball of electricity was forming before Pikachu. Both pokemon released their attacks and charged at each other. Light surrounded Dartrix and Pikachu's fist glowed with lightning.

The two collided.

An explosion rocked the clearing. Green and yellow light kicked up a sandstorm. Both trainers shielded their eyes, waiting. There was nothing they could do yet. It was all up to the pokemon now. Ash waited, squinting and struggling to see through the storm. "PIKACHU!" he yelled into the sand.

"DARTRIX!" Hau shouted.

For a moment, nothing moved. And then the dust cleared and both pokemon stood there, facing each other, panting. It was hard to tell who had won.

Dartrix let out a hoot and flopped over into the sand. Pikachu hit the ground a heartbeat later.

"Pzzt!" a large red object came swooping around Ash and Hau's head to take up a position over the top of the battle field. "And that's it! Dartrix and Pikachu are unable to battle! And since Dartrix fainted first, that means Pikachu and Ash win!"

"All right! We did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered, pumping a fist in the air and running forward to grab Pikachu and swing it around joyfully. Pikachu opened its eyes and gave its trainer as small smile. 

Behind them, Hau hurried over to his pokemon, stroking it gently on the head. "Thank you, Dartrix," he told it with an encouraging smile. "We've gotten stronger. But they're still better. Don't worry. We'll get 'em next time."

He stood up, Dartrix fluttering into the air behind him, and headed over to Ash, sticking out his hand. "Great battle!" he said. "You and Pikachu are still as strong as ever!"

"Thanks!" Ash replied, taking his hand. "You guys have gotten so much stronger! And that Z-move! Bloom Doom is a grass-type move! Does that mean you finally beat Kahuna Hala?" His eyes shone hopefully. He knew how badly Hau had wanted to beat his grandfather. Perhaps he had succeeded at last.

Hau chuckled nervously. "Not exactly..." he answered truthfully, rubbing the back of his head. "You see, this Z-crystal was actually a gift."

"A gift?" Ash echoed. "From whom?"

"That's just it," Hau replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I just remember hearing footsteps on my roof and I found the crystal there the next morning. Haven't a clue who left it though." He glanced towards Dartrix which was hovering near his head, waving at Pikachu who sat back and returned the friendliness. "But we're still determined. One day, we'll be strong enough to take on my grandpa. And then we'll defeat you two as well!"

"I look forward to it!" Ash grinned. As Hau turned to leave with Dartrix hovering overhead, Ash suddenly heard an odd beeping noise. It took him a minute to realize that it was coming from his backpack. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" he cried, swinging it off of his shoulders and digging through it frantically. Rowlet even got in on it and stuck its face inside. Which, of course, did not really help. "Rowlet!" Ash complained, letting his backpack flop down uselessly on the floor as he lunged for his Pokemon. "Come on, move! What if that's Lillie's mom? How can I answer it if you are in the way?"

After a few moments of struggling, he finally managed to pry the plump grass-type from his backpack. Rowlet shook its head and fluttered into the air, looking very indignant that Ash would remove it from its sleeping quarters. Its raven-haired trainer, however, was too busy digging through his bag to notice anything.

Ash drew out his phone triumphantly and answered it while swinging his backpack on his shoulders. "Hello?"

"Ash?"

Professor Kukui's voice echoed through the device. He sounds worried, Ash decided. I wonder why. Maybe it's another Ultra Beast. "Professor!" Ash said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm just at the beach! Pikachu, Rowlet, and I were just--"

"Ash, I'm sorry, but this is important," the Professor cut him off. "Can you come back to the lab immediately? There's someone here to see you all the way from the Unova Region."

"Sure. I'll be right there." Ash hung up and then glanced over to Pikachu, who was standing curiously beside him, ears twitching as it waited for a word from him, and Rowlet, who was hovering impatiently nearby. "We gotta go, guys," Ash told them, holding out his arm for Pikachu and his backpack for Rowlet. "We've got some company back home."

His pokemon hurried onto him and he turned and started to jog away from the clearing, once more disturbing the nesting Dwebble. All the time, one thought kept flashing through his mind.

Who in Unova would be here to see me?


	3. A Meeting with an Old Friend

"Professor!" Ash yelled as he sprinted across the beach toward the ocean-side house where he'd been staying. At his side ran Pikachu and Rowlet glided right above his head. "Professor! I'm home!" He skidded around the bend and leaped up the stairs two at a time. Kicking off his sand-covered shoes, he threw open the door and hurried inside. "Hello? Professor Kukui?" He held the door for his Pokemon and searched the empty room in confusion.

"Ash! In here!" the Professor's voice echoed from the living room. "Come in! We're all waiting for you!"

"Right!" Ash called back in response. He drew his other poke balls from his pockets and tossed them into the air, releasing his other pokemon. "Go ahead and have something to eat," he suggested as he pointed out the full bowls of food waiting for them. "And I'll be back in a little bit." His Pokemon obeyed, making a break for their dinner. Ash chuckled and turned away, making his way down the hall to the living room. "I'm here," he announced, peering around the bend at the scene before him.

There were three people sitting on the couch. Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and a third, younger girl with dark eyes and even darker poofy hair that reminded Ash of a certain dragon-type. He knew who she was immediately. "Iris!" His voice cracked in surprise as the three rose to greet him.

Iris laughed, swaying back and forth as was her custom. "Hey, Ash, surprise! So, whatcha think? Happy to see me and Axew?" At its name, her pokemon popped its head out of her hair and cheered excitedly. Iris handed it a large red berry which it took happily.

"Of course I am!" Ash exclaimed. Then, he turned to the professor. "But I thought you said this was urgent..." He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Professor Kukui nodded. He stood up and moved off to the side. "Why don't you come sit down?" he offered, gesturing to his place next to Burnet and Iris. There was a look of grim determination on his face. It was clear something was extremely wrong. Ash noticed this and the smile slid from his face as he took a seat between the girls. "For those of you who may not know, Iris is training to be the next Gym Leader of Opilucid City. And she has come bearing some bad news on the predicament of the Unova Region."

Ash sat up curiously as Iris rose to her feet, hands behind her back, as she began to speak nervously. "Thank you, Professor." Her voice sounded so serious, so unlike her. "As you may know, almost a week ago, communications with the Unova Region were cut to all outside communication. Since then, strange things have been occurring. Castelia lost all of it's power in one day, Nuvema is covered in a dense fog constantly, and...people are disappearing."

Ash blinked. "Disappearing? As in, they're gone?"

Iris nodded. "We, Grandpa Drayden and I, managed to pinpoint the origin of the disappearances. Which brings me to why I am here. Ash," Her eyes fixated themselves on his. "It's not good news. Striaton City has been destroyed."

Ash felt his heart stop. Straiton City? Striaton City Unova? But...that would mean...Cilan... "Have you heard anything from--" he began.

"No," Iris cut him off, her voice breaking. "I tried to call him, but all the phones are down. And before I could get permission to go to Striaton and search for him myself, Professor Juniper ordered that no one was to go in or out of the region until this mystery could be solved."

"I think I get it," Ash admitted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But...then how are you here?" It wasn't a question of blame, just a truly curious one. He waited as Iris suddenly looked extremely sheepish.

"I...I may have...disobeyed her orders and...took the last flight out," she confessed, flushing slightly. "B-but I had to!" she added without a shred of remorse. "Cilan's my friend! I have to find him! And I was hoping you might be willing to come back and help me as well." At this, she leaned up in her seat hopefully. Her eyes were pleading. She was extremely concerned. Ash could tell. It was obvious how much Cilan meant to her...even to Ash. He'd known Iris a long time. She was always extremely irritable to those she admired. Cilan topped that list.

Then, he realized what she had said. "Wait...you want me to come back to Unova with you? But, what about the Professor's order? Won't you be in a lot of trouble for leaving? And how would we even get there?"

"And I think that's my cue," Burnet said, standing up now, drawing all eyes to her. "I've already prepared Ride Pokemon for the two of you." Then, seeing their startled expressions, she couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "I knew Iris would want to set off as soon as possible. And I thought you might go with her."

"Are you sure it's all right?" Ash questioned, glancing from Kukui to Burnet and back again. "I'd miss a few days of school."

"Of course it's all right," Kukui agreed. "Just call it an extended field trip."

"But do be careful, Ash," Burnet warned. "And if anything seems too dangerous, please stand down and come home."

"Will do. I promise," Ash said, nodding quickly. "So," he added, turning back to Iris. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as your ready," she answered. "Pack and I'll meet you on Akala island, okay?" With that, she turned and quickly bowed to the two Professors. "Thank you both so much! Come on, Axew!" With one hand up to her hair to steady her little Pokemon, she turned and, with an extreme amount of grace, darted from the room. A moment later, Ash heard the door slam closed and he quickly charged back toward the kitchen. There, he found his Pokemon sitting at attention, possibly startled by the purple-haired hurricane that had just blew past.

"Lyc?" Lycenrock questioned, tilting its head in confusion. Behind it, Pikachu waited on the counter, struggling to keep Metang from eating another skillet, while Torrecat went back to eating and Rowlet plopped against the floor, sound asleep.

"All right, everybody!" Ash called, holding up their poke balls. "We've got to get going! Return!" The pokemon disappeared back inside in a flash of red light. "Now," he went on as he held out his arm to Pikachu who clambered onto his shoulder. "Let's get to Akala Island. Next stop, the Unova Region!"

"Pika...chu!"

"Ash!" Kukui's yelled. "Don't forget to pack!"

"Oh," Ash sweat-dropped. "Yeah. Right after that."

(-o-)

"We're almost there!" Ash shouted as he raced down the cobblestone street toward the harbor. Overhead, the sun beat down relentlessly, but he didn't seem to even notice. He'd been in Alola for so long that it had almost begun to feel like the norm. "This way Pikachu!"

He rounded a corner and Pikachu darted after him. Together, they descended the stairs two at a time, finding Iris waiting for them at the end of the dock. They hastened to join her and she only put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Late as always. Just like a little kid."

"Hey, you told me to pack!" Ash protested. Secretly, he was pleased to hear the insult. It just meant Iris was still her normal grumpy self, even with all that was going on. "But we're here now, so what's the hold up?"

Iris sighed and waved a hand toward the dock master, an elderly man with short spiky hair and warm, friendly, eyes. "Apparently there is a storm and it's right between us and Castelia City's port. We can't go until it clears up."

Ash sighed. "And how long will that be?"

Iris's gaze darkened. "A day. Maybe two."

"Oh," Ash frowned. "Well, there's got to be another way to get there, right? What if we went to Nuvema Town instead?" She looked at him, startled. "Yeah, I mean, it has a port as well. That's where I got off the first time I traveled Unova, remember?"

"And where you saw Zekrom," Iris said, nodding knowingly. "I do. And that's actually not a half-bad idea! Hey! Mr. Dockmaster!" She waved to get his attention. "How long would it take us to get to Nuvema City?"

The man looked over his sunglasses at her. "A few hours, I'd reckon. But are you sure you youngsters want to travel Unova now? Strange things have been happen'n, ya know."

"Yeah," Iris answered. "But we still need to get to Unova as fast as we can. Can you help us?"

"Just take the Lapras," the man suggested. He stepped aside to reveal the huge blue water-type pokemon. Both were saddled and ready to go. Iris' eyes widened as she got her first look at the ride pokemon. Axew stuck its head out of her hair to stare with large red eyes, yipping happily. 

"Really?" Iris gasped. "We're supposed to use these?"

Ash laughed as he nodded. "These are ride pokemon. This is how people get around here." He turned toward the man. "How much will that be?" he question, fishing through his pockets for the spare change Kukui had given him.

The man waved his hand, telling Ash to put the money away. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house. But be careful when you do arrive in Unova. One can never be too cautious in times like these. And don't worry about the Lapras. They know the way back." With that, he turned and walked back up the dock toward the market.

"Whoa!" Iris cheered, running over and hopping onto the first Lapras' back. "Hi there!" she told it, patting it gently on the neck.

"Lap!" it squealed happily, leaning back to greet her.

Ash calmly clambered onto the second pokemon and, after checking to make sure Pikachu was secure, he bent down to introduce himself to his ride pokemon. Gathering up the reigns, he twisted to face Iris who did the same. "Ready?" he questioned.

Iris grinned and nodded determinedly. "Ready!"

"All right!" Shaking his reigns, he clucked and lurched backward as the Lapras sprang into action. "Next stop, the Unova Region!"


	4. A Darkness Within

The room was perfectly dark. A perfectly blank canvas for his master plans. It was a kind of beautiful, with dark sinister twists and turns, and a seemingly endless vast world just waiting for him to claim his rightful place as its ruler.

"There are intruders in the city."

At the drawing remark, the man turned away from his two hostages with a deep scowl. "What?" he barked at his long haired assistant. "How? You told me everyone had been dealt with!" There was no disguising the anger in his tone. "You've made a terrible mistake, Asha. And for that, you will be punished. But...for now...I want you to tell me who these new arrivals are and how they managed to get past the guards." 

"Of course, Lycerious. And, if I may be so bold, the Grass Keeper?" Asha's voice trembled slightly.

"It won't be long now," the man hissed, turning away and pacing back and forth. "I have my pets out searching the city for him as we speak. They'll find him. And then they'll bring him to me." He turned back to the two boys lying weakly against the back wall. "Now leave! Find those intruders! Dispose of them!" 

"Yes, your majesty." Asha turned to exit. 

"ASHA!" 

He paused.

"On second thought, follow them. See where they are going. There is a possibility that they know the location of the Grass Keeper and will lead us right to him." Lycerious laughed as he stared down at two brightly shining stones in his hands. He crushed them in his fist and glanced once more at his prisoners. "Where's the third? Your brother?" he snarled. "You can't lie to me forever. I'll find him, one way or another. Until then..." A wicked smile spread across his face. "I suggest the two of you make yourselves comfortable."

Neither boy said anything. Cress lay there, half unconscious, while Chili glared at their captor defiantly.

Lycerious spun on his heel and made his way across the room to a small stone pedestal. There, he scattered the remains of the two stones. "Two down," he growled. "Only one more to go. And then I will finally be able to return to this world and take what I deserve! And no one," he spat, twirling back toward the brothers threateningly. "Is going to get in my way."


	5. Something Old, Something New

"Let's stop here for a while," Iris suggested as they reached the top of the hill. She leaned against an old oak and pulled two apples from her bag. One for her, one for Axew, who took it gratefully and began to scarf it down.

"Here?" Ash questioned, gazing at the glowing sun beginning to disappear behind the hills. His eyes drifted downward to the darkened city below them. It seemed lifeless, infected, dead almost. "But we're almost there..." On his shoulder, Pikachu gave a small heave of disappointment as well and it's ears lowered.

"Yeah," Iris sighed. "But we don't know what is going on down there. We're going to need a plan before we can proceed." Her eyes shone worriedly, but, yet, Ash knew she was right. Something had destroyed the city and caused its residents to vanish. It was impossible to tell if it was still there. "And besides, it's going to be dark soon. And we can't look for Cilan in the dark. Let's set up camp, get a good night's sleep, and start again at daybreak. How's that sound?"

"Pika?" Pikachu glanced at the expression on Ash's face and it's ears drooped even more. "Pika...chu..."

"All right," Ash sighed, flopping down into the grass. "Guess that's okay, then." He laid back against a tree and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Er...Ash?" Iris sweat-dropped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ash opened one eye. "What do you mean?"

"We can't camp here!" Iris exclaimed. "We'd be right out in the open! And besides, you are not going to go to sleep and make me do all of the work! Get up!" She went over to him and drug him to his feet. Amid his protests, she pushed him toward the woods. "We're going further into the trees. Go!"

"Axew yew!" Axew put in, wagging a scolding talon at Pikachu who just sighed as the two trainers moved off into the underbrush. Iris took the lead, and, holding Ash's hand, led him through the trees.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ash questioned as he hurried after her.

"There's a small clearing up ahead," Iris answered. "With a creek. We can camp there tonight. It'll give us a clear view of the city but should provide enough cover to keep us from being spotted." She turned to the left and let go, jumping into a tree and traveling across the branches.

"How do you see that far?" Ash groaned.

"I've told you," Iris replied. "I'm from the Village of Dragons."

"Yeah, I know. And you all see that well," Ash grumbled. "So how far is this creek?" He hitched his backpack further up onto his shoulders, feeling Pikachu shift uncomfortably. "And what exactly are we supposed to do until tomorrow?"

Iris made a face. "Okay, that's enough questions out of you. Just follow me. It's not much further."

They traveled in silence for a little longer, passing out of the trees and into a small hollow. Right in the center was a bubbling creek, just as Iris had predicted. While she scoped the area from the trees, Ash decided to go to the top of the ridge and see if he could see Striaton from there. Reaching the edge of the cavern, he clambered up and leaned against a tree. In the distance, shrouded by the mist, the city lay in silence. He couldn't help wonder what happened to it. Man, I hope Cilan, Cress, and Chili are all right. It was possible that they were just fine, he tried to convince himself. But, if that were the case, why not call Iris back? Is it possible that something really bad has happened?

Footsteps cut off any such thoughts. He turned, and Iris joined him moments later. By her downcast expression, it was clear the same worrisome thoughts were racing through her mind. Ash wanted to encourage her, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. "Hey," he finally managed.

"Hey, Ash," Iris answered, taking a seat in the grass. Axew sprang from her hair and went to play with Pikachu in the open field behind them.

"You're worried about Cilan," Ash went on knowingly. When Iris looked up at him in surprise, he went on quickly. "Don't worry!" he exclaimed, trying to sound positive. " I'm sure he's just fine! You know Cilan. He's pretty tough. We'll find him for sure!"

Iris have him the tiniest of smiles. "We have to. I promised I'd tell him about The Greatest Geodude." She chuckled at the memory but her eyes were filled with sadness. "Ash." Her voice sounded desperate, almost as if she were trying to convince herself more than him. "What happens if we can't?" He could see the tears welling, sparkling in her eyes. "What if...he's gone?"

Now, Ash was only ten, but he knew how much Cilan meant to Iris. Sure, Cilan was his friend too, but Ash sensed something more between his traveling companions. He had sensed it back when they were journeying together. He just hadn't...and still couldn't...name it. "Now, come on," he said, rubbing the back of his head, possibly sheepish of his own sudden boldness. "You know Cilan's fine. You gotta stay positive." 

Iris frowned and sighed. "I know. And we're going to find him. First thing in the morning. Yeah." She nodded frantically, trying to convince herself that it was true. "Right!" She went on, clapping her hands together. "Let's start setting up camp! And we need wood!" She started to shove him back down the hill.

"Wha--hey! Wait! Iris!" Ash protested loudly. 

"Nope nope nope! Don't 'Iris' me. You're going to get the firewood. And while you do that, Axew and I will see if we can russle up some dinner. Have fun!" she sung, waving as Ash gave a conceding sigh and started off for the trees. 

(-o-)

The night seemed to wear on forever. 

Ash stayed awake until well past midnight, staring silently at the black star-filled sky. It was so still. Too still. He remembered when he'd last traveled through this forest. It had seemed alive with the happy cries of Deerling and Pidove. Now, that those cries were absent, the trees seemed eerie and abandoned. 

It was a bit unnerving. 

"Pik...a?" Pikachu glanced up from its slumber, noticing the raven-haired boy sitting up and staring off nervously into the forest. "kaaa?" It glanced from Ash to Iris and Axew who were curled up in a nearby tree, sound asleep. 

"Nah," Ash told it reassuringly as he scratched it behind the ears. "I'm all right. We'd better get back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow." With that, he lay back and closed his eyes, ready to get some much-needed sleep.

(-o-)

"Ash! ASH! WAKE UP THIS MINUTE!"

Iris's overly loud and high-pitched voice bellowed in his ear. Ash snapped out of his dreams and leaped to his feet with a yell. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he wailed, turning to find Iris standing there, hands on her hips, a furious glare on her face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Iris snapped. She was already packed, Ash noticed, and looked ready to get moving.

"Uh...no?"

"Ash, it's almost noon! We've slept half the day away! Get up! Get up! We have to get going!" Without waiting for him, she turned and took off running back toward the path. 

"Iris! Wait up!" Ash yelped, snatching his hat off of a nearby tree and taking off after her. "Pikachu! Come on!" he called to his buddy who seemed to have just woken up. With a cry, the yellow mouse pokemon leaped to its feet and bolted after the kids. 

The sun shone down brightly as they rushed down the hill to the city. Ash noticed the crumbled entrance-way. He frowned. He recalled Cilan commenting with so much pride how everyone in Striaton had pitched in to keep up with the necessary repairs. It looked awful now. How long has the city been like this?

He followed Iris past the arch and into the city itself. Scanning the streets, he found it hard to believe that this was the same city that had once been so colorful and full of life. The cobblestone streets were dark and empty, the square devoid of life and excited voices from the market. Ash shuddered as they rounded a bend and approached the fountain in the center of the city. 

This is where they paused. Ash leaned against the fountain and folded his arms thoughtfully. "You were right," he huffed. "Everyone's gone. And I can't remember the way to the gym."

Iris sweat-dropped as she clambered onto the fountain behind him. "Not to worry! My senses are telling me that we need to go that way!" She pointed down an ally toward the left half of town. 

Now it was Ash's turn to look disbelieving. "You sure? Sorry, but, you're senses are not always...stellar." 

"Oh, you of little faith," Iris sighed as she hopped off the old landmark and took off running down the alley. "Come on, you Slugmas! Let's go!"

"Well, let's go Pikachu!" Ash called, putting on another burst of speed and hurrying after her.

Five minutes later, they found themselves turned back around and back at the fountain once more. "Sixth sense huh?" Ash groaned. "Baloney." This time, he collapsed against the solid concrete bricks. Iris leaned back next to him and let out a long breath. "Where's Cilan when we need him? "

"Okay, so I picked the wrong way. No biggie. That just means we need to go...that way!" Iris pointed in the opposite direction. "Now come on! What are we waiting for?" She jumped up once more and took off running again.

Ash watched her go in stunned amazement. How she had so much energy, he would never know. But she was right. There was only one other way through town. The Striaton Gym had to be that way. He glanced briefly at a exhausted Pikachu, and when he looked back, Iris was already gone.

Oh brother. "Iris?" he shouted, leaping to his feet in alarm. What if she was gone just like the others? "Iris! Come back!" Groaning, he sprinted after her. He rounded a corner and slowed to a walk, scanning the dark alleys. "Pikachu, stay alert," he warned.

Pikachu nodded and a spark of electricity shot through its cheeks. The two of them passed through the alley and emerged onto a second street. Ash recognized it, recalling having come that way to challenge the gym. But it looked all wrong. Tremendous cracks ran through the streets and several buildings were uneven or falling in on themselves.

And the epicenter of the destruction, a large building with a familiar sign dangling haphazardly from its entrance. Iris was already there, hands over her mouth in horrified shock. Ash hurried up to her. No way...this can't be happening.

But it was. The gym was entirely destroyed. The front entrance had crumbled to ruins, and, even as Iris scrambled through the rubble, Ash knew no one inside could have survived.

"Cilan!" Iris screamed, tripping over the ruins. "Cilan! Answer me PLEASE!"

"Iris!" Ash yelled, running after her. "Iris! Be careful!"

"Pikachu!" the electric type called the same warning to Axew who had leaped from Iris' hair and was searching around the unhinged door anxiously.

"Ax...yew!" it called. "Axew? Axew!"

"Ash! Come help me!" Iris yelled. "Cress! Chili! Cilan! CILAN!" She was losing it. She scrambled for the door and began searching for a way past. "It won't budge! Axew! Quick! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Ax...axew!" A huge blue flame erupted from Axew's mouth. It smashed into the door and dislodged it the rest of the way from its hinges, creating just enough space for them to squeeze through. Iris took the lead and Ash followed behind.

They found themselves standing in the messy remains of what was once the restaurant. Ash spotted the overturned table where he'd first learned the secret of the gym. His frown increased, however, when he found the room entirely upended, and, even worse, empty.

Iris cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Axew, Axew!?"

They moved closer to the back of the room. With every step, the direness of the situation seemed to grow heavier. The brothers were no where to be found. The place was deserted. "Iris--" Ash began to suggest they look someplace else when Iris suddenly turned to face him with a dangerous glare.

"No! No, we are not giving up on him! We can't just leave! We have to keep looking!" Before he could protest, she kept searching, though what she was looking for, Ash couldn't guess. "Axew, start searching for any air movement near the walls," she instructed. "That'll lead to the door to the gym." Her pokemon saluted and set off.

Now, Ash understood. She was hoping the boys could have taken shelter in the battle field. Not a bad idea, actually. "Here," he offered, coming over to join her. "It's here." He found the lever in the wall and pulled it down. Immediately, the wall before them separated, revealing a flickering light and a small hallway.

With a glance in her direction, Ash started down the passageway.   
He shivered at the eerie shadows that danced off of the walls as he hurried through. He could feel Iris flanking him, sounding as tense as he felt.

They emerged into the brightly-lit gym. Ash blinked, taking in all of the destruction. The rocks on the battlefield had tumbled, parts of the ceiling had caved in, and debris littered everything. And, huddling, shaking in the furthest and darkest corner, obviously scared out of his wits, was a certain green-haired teenager. A small grass-type pokemon was clinging to his vest fearfully.

Ash opened his mouth to let out an exclamation, but he was interrupted by the blur of purple as Iris whisked by him, descended the stairs, and sprinted toward the boy, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Cilan!"


	6. Legend of Unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! :D

He barely acknowledged their presence, and made no attempt to lift his head at Iris' shout. It was if he were somehow afraid that looking up would cause their immediate demise. No, he kept his head firmly down and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His sobs were painful and his body shook with every convulsion. Neither Ash not Iris had ever seen him like this. To be honest, it scared them a little to see him this way, the coolest and most calm out of them all, reduced to nothinghi more than a sobbing, heaving mess.

Iris didn't seem to care as she bolted toward him. "Cilan!" she cried again, reaching his side, only to be greeted by a relieved Pansage which leaped into her arms with an excited yip. However, when she knelt down to hug the teen, he hastily and uncomfortably scooted away. "Cilan?" she repeated, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He flinched at this motion and gave a small whimper. "Cilan, what is it?" Ash had reached her side by this point and the both of them waited for their friend to speak.

"S-stay _back_ ," Cilan croaked hoarsely. "P-please. It's...it's too dangerous." Still, he would not look at them. 

"Cilan, come on," Ash put in. "It's us! Ash and Iris. You don't have to be afraid of us." Pansage looked at its trainer with hopeful and pleading eyes.

"T-they're gone," Cilan whimpered. "And it's all my fault." His voice sounded distant, broken. It was like he was recalling some kind of painful memory, as if it was being forced out of him. He finally glanced up. Iris gasped at his exhausted, tear-stained face. "I...I didn't protect them. It's...it's all _my_ fault!"

Iris and Ash glanced at one another and then back at Cilan and it was Ash who spoke first. " _What's_ you're fault? Who's gone?"

" _Ash_!" Iris hissed, grabbing his arm suddenly as she gazed around at the empty gym. "Where are Chili and Cress?" Her eyes were wide with shock as the realization seemed to crash over her. He glanced around, realizing she was right. The other two gym leaders were no where to be seen.

"Gone," Cilan repeated in a hopeless tone. " H-he took them. A-and I-I couldn't stop him." His head dropped back to his knees as he continued to sob. Iris looked back desperately at Ash as she put a comforting arm around Cilan who was too distraught to protest. 

" _Who_ , Cilan?" Ash questioned, kneeling down beside his friends. "Who took them?" 

Cilan merely shook his head weakly. Pikachu reached out a paw to try and comfort him. He sniffed and looked up, giving it the faintest of smiles. "I guess...guess...I seem...pretty...childish, huh? C-crying over s-something t-that I can't c-control. L-like a l-little kid." His gaze flicked toward Iris as he spoke her signature line.

"Oh, _Cilan,"_ Iris threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry." 

He hugged her back just as tightly. Ash coughed uncomfortably to get their attentions. They both looked up, teary-eyed, and he felt himself go a bit red under their stares. "Iris," he went on as calmly as he could. "Maybe you should call Professor Juniper now and tell her we found Cilan and that we're going to look for Chili and Cress."

Iris nodded, letting go of Cilan with one arm to reach for her X-transceiver. "It'll be all right," she assured the green-haired boy as she moved away and began to dial the numbers.

The professor picked up after the first ring. "Yes?" came her exhausted voice from the speaker. "Iris? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Yes, it's me, Professor," Iris confirmed. "Listen, there's not time to explain, but I'm in Striaton City--" She flinched as the professor let out a loud shout of protest. "And we found Cilan," she went on as though she hadn't been interrupted. "But Cress and Chili aren't here. Cilan thinks they were taken, maybe along with everyone else. Is there anything you can tell us about what's going on that might help?"

There was a silence on the other end of the receiver that seemed to stretch on for eternity.

"Iris...you know that you shouldn't--" the Professor began.

"Professor Juniper!" Ash interjected. "We came all the way from Alola just to be sure! _Please_ , if you know something, tell us!"

"Pika...chu!" the pokemon agreed.

Juniper sighed. "I am sorry," she said. "I should have told you sooner. It was selfish of me to keep it a secret. Especially from you, Cilan. I wanted to keep you safe, but I fear my actions may have caused more damage than good. So, very well. I will tell you a story."

" _Once_ _upon_ _a time,_ _there_ _were_ _three_ _brothers. They were princes, heirs to their father's throne and_ _destined_ _to be the rulers of Unova. At their sides stood three mighty warriors. Pokemon. They were Zekrom, Kyurem, and Reshiram ._ _Each_ _pokemon_ _belonged_ _to_ _a_ _brother, a_ _reminder_ _of_ _their_ _sacred_ _vows_ _to_ _their_ _father_ _and_ _to_ _each_ _other. From the outside, it seemed the three brothers; Rip, Tork, and Barry, were great allies and would become even greater kings. But something happened. In the midst of a great battle with the kingdom of Johto, they turned on one another, their sights suddenly set on destroying each other instead of working together to defeat a common enemy._ _No one knows why this happened, or_ _even_ _how, but researchers_ _believe_ _it had_ _something_ _to do with the three Element stones."_

"Element stones?" Iris interrupted. "What're those?"

"They are the driving force of everything you see around you," the professor explained. "The keys to life, some might call them. They are the symbols of peace and prosperity to all who live here, and they are important factors in the tale of Unova's creation, thanks to Arceus."

"Hold up!" Ash interjected. "What's all this about stones and life? I thought Arceus just...made things. Like... _bang,_ there it was."

"Yes, but who do you think made _Arceus_?" Juniper inquired. "That same being also gifted it with the Element stones, the objects of creation."

"So, if that's the case, how does this have to do with the three brothers and with Cilan?" Iris asked.

"I'm getting to that part. _Now, long after Unova was created and Arceus had gone on to create new regions, it realized Unova would need guardians. Protectors to keep it safe, should a need ever arise. It picked three of the gentlest, kindest, and most honored souls, and presented them with the Element stones. These chosen three were the princes, and for generations, they would uphold Arceus' wishes and spread love and unity across the region... that is, until the evil the great pokemon had feared arrived. Lycerious. The Destroyer."_

All three kids shuddered.

" _Lycerious was a wicked man. He_ _practiced_ _and_ _perfected_ _the use of pokemon powers_ _and_ _discovered the key_ _to_ _using them himself at the_ _expense_ _of a pokemon's life force. He desired to rule all of Unova, but yhe chosen three stopped him,_ _banishing_ _him to a far away_ _place_ _until_ _..."_ The professor trailed off once more.

"Until?" Iris prompted.

" _Until such a_ _time_ _came that the stones' powers would weaken so much_ _that_ _Lycerious would_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _break_ _free_ _and_ _return to Unova once more."_

_"_ And this is somehow related to everything that is going on around here?" Ash inquired.

"You think...Lycerious has...come back?" Cilan asked, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to wipe away any lingering tears. "But, _why?_ Why here? Now?"

"Because the stones have finally reached the end of their lives," Juniper explained. "Without the brothers and Arceus, there is no way to restore their power and re-banish the darkness from our lands."

Cilan's hand shifted briefly toward his pocket and a puzzled glint flashed through his eyes, not missed by Iris as she turned once more to address the Professor.

"So why come here? And why kidnap Gym Leaders? It doesn't make any sense! If Lycerious wants power, why doesn't he, I don't know, go after Alder or someone?"

"That is something better explained somewhere more private," the Professor replied. "Come to my lab, all of you. There is something I must show you immediately."

The trainers and Pokemon glanced at one another.

"We'll be there first thing in the morning, Professor!" Ash answered for them all.

"Be careful, Ash, all of you. This man...he is nothing like you have ever seen. He is _dangerous_ and has many faces. Do _not_ confront him, and don't trust _anyone._ If he did indeed take Cress and Chili, there's a good chance he will be looking for you as well, Cilan. Ash, Iris, watch out for each other. Lycerious knows many tricks and he will use every one of them against you. Be wary. Never let your guard down. Stay safe. I will see you soon."

There was a beep as the transceiver abruptly ended the call and then she was gone.


	7. A Restless Night

Night fell quickly over the black forest. Pokemon scampered through the trees all around them but rarely came into the light provided by the campfire where the three friends huddled, all fearing to fall asleep, should they be attacked and caught off guard. Each had elected to do something to keep their minds preoccupied from the danger. Iris was sitting on a small log, humming as she fiddled with something or another for Axew. Ash was standing watch nearby, Pikachu and Torrecat at his side. Cilan was sitting next to the fire, staring blankly into the bright red glow. The stone was clutched tightly in his hand, it's slick surface shimmering by the light of the sparks. Pansage was at Cilan's side, sound asleep, its gentle snores soothing its trainer.

_What is so important about this stone?_ Cilan wondered silently. _And Chili and Cress. Did they know something that I don't? And why is it so powerful?_ His mind spun, trying to answer all of his own questions. For once in his life, he did not know anything and that was what truly frightened him the most. Iris had seen it, he knew. The way she'd looked at him. She could sense his fear. He knew he couldn't let negative thoughts rule his judgment. He couldn't let her see how scared he really was. _Hopefully the Professor can give us some answers to our questions._ If she didn't know anything, he didn't know what he would do. Perhaps she could convince Ash and Iris to leave and save themselves.

He lifted his head to look at the two younger trainers waiting patiently for him to come up with some sort of plan. Somehow, he knew they weren't going to leave him, no matter how he begged them. That was just the kind of trainers they were. Stubborn. Fearless. Sometimes Cilan wondered why he couldn't be more like them. He was very afraid of things and given the choice to either stay and fight or run as fast as possible in the opposite direction, he would choose running every time. Was that a sign of weakness or wisdom?

Cilan stood up quietly, as though not to disturb his pokemon or Iris who was finally nodding off. He didn't want to alert Ash to his absence, wanting to be alone.

"Pan?" Pansage woke up at his movement and looked up at him through sleepy brown eyes.

"It's okay, Pansage," he assured it softly. "I'm just going for a walk. Thanks."

"Pan...sage...sage." Nodding, the monkey settled back down to go back to sleep. It was snoring moments later. Cilan watched it for a few moments and then turned and with one last look around the campsite, walked off into the dark forest.

The air in the forest was crisp and fresh, a much needed relief from the dark and stuffy restaurant. It was a great place to go just to think things over and clear one's mind. Cilan felt like that was what he needed more than anything right now. A place where he come to think, away from the fears and determination of the others. Where he could just...think.

When the campsite was out of view, he slowed his pace and pulled out the stone to investigate it once more. It wasn't a Mega Stone. Although, it would have been cool to find out that Pansage could Mega Evolve, he admitted to himself. It didn't look like a Leaf Stone either, the stone required for a Pansage to evolve into a Simisage. It wasn't like any stone he had ever seen before which only fueled his curiosity. What could it be?

He pocketed it once more and, taking a deep breath, lifted his head and looked around at the darkened woodland, noticing many pairs of eyes peering nervously at him from the shadows and from holes in trees. It should have been reassuring to see so many Pokemon in one place. But, without knowing what else could be out there, it sent uncomfortable chills up and down his spine to see them all there.

_I have to figure this out. I can't go on like this forever, fearing everyone,_ _not knowing who I can trust_. He turned back the way he'd come, wondering if he should go back. No doubt Ash and Iris would have realized that he was gone by now. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving them there all alone. What if whatever had attacked Striaton had caught up? What if they had found the camp?

_I have to go back_.

With that thought, Cilan grit his teeth and took off through the trees once more, adrenaline pumping through his veins, determination pulsing through his very being.

_I should never have left them there alone_.

Fearing the worst, he broke back into the clearing where they had set up camp. To his relief, nothing seemed to have changed. Iris had woken up and was curled up in a nearby tree, stroking Axew in a calming manner. Ash had sat down beside the fire. He looked up as Cilan approached. Thankfully, he did not ask where the green-haired teen had been. Grateful, Cilan gently picked up Pansage, who continued to snore contently, and carried it over to its little make-shift sleeping bag before retiring to his own against the trunk of the tree.

"Hey," Iris said as he settled down for the night. She rolled over to face the star-filled heavens.

"Hey," he responded quietly. He didn't say anything more.

"It's going to be all right, you know that right?" Iris sounded concerned, as though she knew exactly what Cilan was thinking. Maybe she _did_ have a powerful sixth-sense.

"Of course." Not really feeling like talking, Cilan turned over with his back to her.

"Cilan," Iris sighed. She sat up to gaze down at him. "We'll figure this out, I promise. We will find Chili and Cress and we won't stop until we do."

"Mhmm." Cilan closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were surging up uncontrollably.

"Cilan?" Iris said again. He didn't answer her. "Goodnight."

Silence filled the clearing other than the gentle crackling of the fire. It was so peaceful, so precious. "Iris?" Cilan whispered, ready to confess his fear to her. There was no response from his friend. He turned over and faced the heavens and spotted Iris tangled about ten or eleven branches up. She was sound asleep.

"Goodnight, Iris."

Although he had held it at bay for so long, drowsiness finally caught up with him and, despite all of his fighting against it, Cilan felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. Just as a cluster of stars shot across the sky, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
